Cuyle Carvin
Cuyle Carvin is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Carvin portrayed murder victim Theo Koutranis (née Martin) in the Season Eleven episode The Witness. Filmography *Dark Revelations (2015) as Jeremy *The Bold and the Beautiful (2012-2015) as Dr. Ryan Jones/Coroner/Caterer (7 episodes) *South of Hell (2015) as Life Coach (2 episodes) *Lost in Time (2015) as Jayden (short) *Criminal Minds - The Witness (2015) TV episode - Theo Koutranis *The Brink (2015) as Captain J. Campbell *Halt and Catch Fire (2015) as Roberto Campinello *The End of Something (2014) as Fred *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) as Captain Robert Holland *Love by the Book (2014) as Greg Thompson *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) as Beckett *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) as Jeff Larkin *Victimized (2014) as Josh Miller *Revelations (2012-2014) as Jeremy (6 episodes) *Fat Planet (2013) as Lt. Johnson *The Mentalist (2013) as Rookie SAC PD Officer Delilah *Days of Our Lives (2013) as Bartender Rob *Dragon Day (2013) as Soldier #1 *Incidentals (2013) as Marko *Blood Relatives (2013) as Jeffrey Duvardo *Snake Club: Revenge of the Snake Woman (2013) as Jacob *Ironside (2013) as Corporal Hines *The Producer (2012) as Actor in Movie *Terminal Legacy (2012) as Will Taylor *NCIS (2012) as Navy LT. Commander Oliver Happ *A Big Love Story (2012) as Joe *Well Played! (2012) as Melvin (3 episodes) *Keeping Up with the Randalls (2011) as Jeff *The Brothers Sinclair (2011) as Richard *Blood Moon (2011) as Jackson (short) *The Cold Equations (2011) as John Barton *Alien Opponent (2010) as Bradan James *Dandi Lyon (2010) as The Husband (short) *Mineville (2010) as Michael O'Roarke *Branches (2010) as Chris (short) *Italian Deli II: Meat the Family (2010) as Cole (video short) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) as Brad *The Uncoded (2010) as Alex *The Limb Collector (2009) as The Hunter *Time's Up (2009) as Walter (short) *Assault of the Sasquatch (2009) as Jameson *Absolution (2009) as Mark (short) *Italian Deli (2009) as Matt (short) *Eharmony: Karynne and Tom (2009) as Tom (video short) *In Heroic Fashion (2009) as Alex (short) *Gamers (2009) as Tyler (short) *The Snow Princess (2008) as Narrator (short, voice) *Fog Warning (2008) as Karl *Mind Morgue (2008) as John *Dirge to the Sea (2008) as Ernie *Cashmere Mafia (2008) as Publisher (3 episodes) *As We Were (2007) as Case (short) *Person of Interest (2007) as James Hart/Phil Hart *Jacksonville (2007) as Lt. Jonas Devonshire *The Good Shepherd (2006) as Suicide Victim (uncredited) *All My Children (2006) as Colby's Date *As the World Turns (2006) as Waiter #1 (uncredited) *Rescue Me (2006) as Bartender *One Life to Live (2006) as Resident #1 *The World's Astonishing News! (2004) as Briggans 'PRODUCER' *Dark Revelations (2015) - Executive Producer *Dark Corners Horror Anthology (2015) - Producer (6 episodes) *The End of Something (2014) - Associate Producer *Ghostship Chronicles: Origins (2014) - Associate Producer *Revelations (2013-2014) - Producer (3 episodes) *Ax (2013) - Producer (short) *Amused (2011) - Executive Producer (short) 'DIRECTOR' *Dark Corners Horror Anthology (2015) - 4 episodes *Ax (2013) - First Assistant Director (short) *Amused (2011) (short) 'EDITOR' *Dark Corners Horror Anthology (2015) *The Wrong Profile (2015) (short) *Ax (2013) (short) *Amused (2011) (short) 'WRITER' *Dark Corners Horror Anthology (2015) *Amused (2011) (short) 'CINEMATOGRAPHER' *Dark Corners Horror Anthology (2015) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs